


Love as it is

by Fandomsupportcenter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsupportcenter/pseuds/Fandomsupportcenter
Summary: [A/N: Welcome to my first Voltron Fanfiction! This only the beginning! Please let me know what other ships I should do! Love Ya! Enjoy!]





	1. Good Morning Lance

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Welcome to my first Voltron Fanfiction! This only the beginning! Please let me know what other ships I should do! Love Ya! Enjoy!]

Lance groaned as he rolled over in bed. It was his birthday and he wasn’t happy about it. ‘It’ll be great!’ he remembered Allura saying cheerfully. She had been so excited about throwing Lance the best birthday party of his life. Sure she was his friend but… sometimes he didn’t feel like moving. Keith banged on his door snapping him out of his peaceful quiet. 

 

“Hey! Idiot come on wake up! It’s almost noon lazy ass” Keith was Lance’s roommate and was one to be a total ass when he wasn’t in a good mood. Lance groggily got up and walked to the door opening it. “Really now? Last time I checked it was half past leave me alone.” he huffed not wanting to go anywhere. Lance had a fairly feminine body. He was slim and tallish. He stood at 5’8. An average size of a male. 

Keith hit Lance on the back of his head laughing. “ow! Hey! It’s my birthday! Have some self control!” Lance shoved Keith back and chuckled. “Ok ok. It’s 9:30 get ready Allura has the entire day planned out. “ Lance sighed and turn on his heels walking to his closet pulling out a pair of high waisted skinny jeans and a blue tank top. It was warm outside and boy did that make the tan skinned male smile. He pulled on his shoes and went to Keith.

 

“Let’s get this over with…” Keith handed him a small box. “Keeeeiiiittthhh I said no presents” Lance whined softly looking at his close friend. “Just open it Damnit” Lance opened the box and smiled. It was a small palm tree keychain charm. “Thank you” he smiled sliding it on his lanyard with the key to the apartment on it. “Now let’s go so I can come home faster..” They left the house with a small smile. Lance stepped into the sunlight and looked out at the beach and the glorious waves, the soft white sand, the green grass, the small silhouettes dotting the beach representing humans, and dogs, and tiny dots of birds. Everything about his home made him happy and it was obvious.

 

Lance stretched running off to the cafe him and his friends meet up at. The first person he sees is Pidge reading with her earphones in. She was totally oblivious to Lance sneaking up on her. Silently, like a ninja he stalks his prey before attacking. A scream emitted from her throat. She flailed her arms while she freaked out. “AGHHHHH” Lance hugged her close laughing. “Hiya” she huffed pouting. “Asshole” “hey hey that’s mean” he nudged her cheek. “Fine whatever, happy birthday Lance” she was put down and she sat down in her seat and pouted as Lance went and hugged Allura who was almost shaking from how excited she was. “Happy Birthday Lance!” He laughed and fist bumped Shiro who grinned at how excited his girlfriend was. “She’s really excited” “Yeah I can see that… I don’t get why it’s such a big deal, I’m only 21” Shiro laughed and hugged Lance gently. “It’s not everyday someone turns 21 dumby” 

 

Lance smiled rubbing his arm laughing. 

His heart dropped when he didn’t see the one person he really wanted to see today. “Hey.. Where’s hunk?” His friends looked at each other then him. “He couldn’t come.. He said he had to work” Lance sighed sadly. “Oh.. ok…” Allura hugged him close and rubbed his back in small comforting circles. “We can still have fun!” She smiled reassuringly. “Yeah.. Ok” 

 

They got their drinks and went to the beach pulling on their swimsuits and grabbed their surfboards running towards the water. Lance ran into the cold water shivering but getting used to the feeling easily. It felt so natural to Lance. He laid on the board and used his arms to paddle out into the water. Once he was at the perfect spot he sat up and straddled the board looking out at the horizon sitting there for what seems like an eternity before he sees the perfect wave and swims towards it smiling at the lovely blue water. He jumps up and plants his feet on his board. Adrenaline coursed through his body and he rode the wave. His fingertips grazed the wave’s interior. His body leaned into the trail he was taking towards the opening at the end of the tunnel of water. 

 

All of a sudden heat hormones hit him like a fucking bus. He lost his balance and his legs felt heavy and he wiped out. He didn’t know how long he had been under the water but he felt someone dragging him to shore. He coughed and sputtered trying to pull air into his lungs. He saw faces, scared faces… He couldn’t hear them but he saw they were talking. Soon enough his ears were water-free and he heard panicked voices. “Lance!? Are you okay!?!?” he sat up and nodded. “It was just a wipeout I’m fine don’t worry” Lance smiled sweetly and truthfully. 

 

Later in the night and they were at a bar. Lance branched off from the group and met up with a tall male and was given drugs. He didn’t know what kind but he knew they would help him forget the terrible evening without Hunk. His mind was swimming with random thoughts as he made his way to a nearby wall to relax. A taller male grinned and walked towards Lance. Lance was so out of it he didn't even realize the male approaching. The shorter male looked out at a sea of drunk dancing people. He sighed and was caught off guard when a hand slammed the wall beside his head. 

 

Lance jumped from the sudden moment of getting startled by the taller male. The male leaned down and smirked. “Hey hot stuff… How's it hanging?” Lance partially recognized the face. The man gave him a drink which he gladly accepted it and drank it not thinking about the possible issues that could occur. After a moment he dropped the glass and his vision went black… The only thing he heard was the ringing in his ears.


	2. What Happened

The unknown stranger carried the heavily drunk and drugged Lance out of the bar. The group he came with had ignored the fact that Lance was M.I.A. The stranger had terrible plans for the poor unconscious. It was nearing midnight when the stranger had been stopped by a tall male with muscle and fat. Lance’s eyes cracked his eyes open and saw the dark blurry figure who was holding Lace close and smelled like baked goods. It was a comforting smell. Lance’s eyes felt heavy as he passed out in the large male’s arms.  
Meanwhile…. 

Pidge was utterly wasted , Allura was throwing up and Shiro and Keith were stuck taking care of the too. Shiro and Keith carried them towards home when Keith finally spoke up, “Hey uh Shiro..? Where’s Lance?” Shiro stopped dead in his tracks and the internal panic set in. 

The next day…

Sunbeams shine through the cracks of the blinds. Lance groans rolling over barely opening his eyes. Where as he? He smelt baked goods… that comforting scent. Someone walked in and Lance looked up.

Hunk…

Hunk smiled holding a glass of water and some pain meds. “Good Morning” Lance smiled slowly sitting up. “How drunk was I?” Lance asked softly. He gladly took the meds and water. 

“Oh boy… You were extremely drunk.. Oh and drugged up. Some guy walked past my shop with you over his shoulder and I stopped him. Shiro and the others called me in a panic and that’s when the guy was walking by. It was odd… He was a very sketchy dude… Lance… You almost got raped or worse”

Lance whined rubbing his temples from the major hangover hurting his head. Hunk rubbed his back in comforting circles. Lance stood up and immediately regret it. He got very dizzy and and fell. Hunk luckily caught him before he hit the floor. “Woah you okay dude?” Lance nodded slightly. 

Later that night he went home and was oddly hugged by the person he’d never expect in from… Keith… “Where the FUCK WERE YOU?!” Lance wasn’t going to tell Keith he nearly got kidnapped and raped. “Hunk took me home”  
“Bull... what actually happened?”  
“Nothing! Geez Keith get off my back!” Lance yelled at Keith. That kind of behaviour wasn’t like Lance… He was usually kind, and funny, and flirty…. He was being super defensive.

Keith sighed letting him go. Lance went to his room and shut and locked the door sitting on the floor tearing up. The reality that he almost got raped hit him like a bus. He silently cried in his room until he cried himself to sleep..


	3. The Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! This chapter has mentions of suicide, and angst. read at your own risk

Lance rubbed his eyes. Since he had gotten home he had locked himself in his room not eating any food or drinking any water. He ignored his hunger pains and the panicked messages and calls from his friends. Ther best friend was ignoring them and had been ignoring them for two and a half weeks. Lance looked at himself and frowned. “Why am I like this?” he asked himself with teary eyes.

Keith knocked on Lance’s door… Again… “Lance I brought dinner home… You have to eat sometime..” Keith was worried sick and wanted to to see Lance and talk to him… Lance grunted in response. Keith left him alone again and called someone. Twenty minutes later Hunk arrived. This was Keith’s last idea to help Lance. Hunk knocked on Lance’s door and spoke, “Lance? It’s Hunk. May I come in?” Five minutes went by before there was a quiet click. The door unlocked and Hunk slowly entered closing the door behind him. He locked it and turned around. It was terribly dark and oddly quiet. “Lance? Where are you buddy?” No response. “Lance, I’m turning on the light” Silence. Hunk flicked on the light and the room illuminated. 

Lance was on his bed staring at the wall silently. “Lance? What’s wrong? Why have you been locking yourself up?” His voice was calm and comforting. Lance stayed quiet. Hunk was walking towards Lance when he saw something that made his heart stop and his body freeze. Hunk’s eyes widened. He kneeled down and picked the small item up carefully. 

 

A Razor Blade…. With Fresh Blood….

 

He looked at Lance’s skinny form.. More importantly Lance’s arms. They were scratched up and badly wrapped in bandages. There were blood spots on the floor and bed. Hunk scooped him up sitting back on the bed. He held Lance close and just sat there for a while. “Why Lance? Why are you hurting yourself?” Lance looked up at Hunk’s face and tears began to flow. They streamed down his tan face. 

“I’m ugly, and stupid, and useless and… and... “ He broke down sobbing. Hunk let him cry and express his very much bottled up emotions. Hunk was going to let him cry as long as he needed to cry. He wouldn’t pry for answers.. He wouldn’t judge the emotional male. He wouldn’t do anything… He would just sit there… and listen… He would just listen… 

 

10 years before…

“Lance come outside we are playing ball!” Lance ran out to meet his siblings and smiled wide. He loved it here. He loved California and and his house on the beach. He loved his siblings and his mama and papa. He was so happy and sweet. Life was pretty good until one hot summer day. 

The day had started out good, he had eaten one of his mama’s famous Beach Pancake Breakfasts, gone shell collecting with his sister Veronica who he absolutely adored, watched saturday morning cartoons and helped around the house by noon. Then the day started going downhill fast. He got lost on the way home from the grocery store. During the time he was lost he ran into some tall boys who were looking for a reason to beat someone up. Lance sensed he was being followed so he walked faster not looking back. Some boys were in front of him too. He rushed down an alleyway only to find a dead end. He was cornered..

The boys laughed as they approached the feminine looking boy. He cowered a bit. “Kid, what’s your name?” “M-My name is Lance” The boys knocked his groceries out of his arms and pushed him down. Lance whimpered and teared up a bit from a bit of pain. The boys kicked and punched the smaller boy tears streaming down his face as he was attacked. “Gross! How ugly! You are a worthless piece of shit! Go die! Kill yourself you piece of garbage!”

Lance was crying a lot. Since he was younger he actually believed all those things. The tallest boy grabbed Lance by his wavy dark brown hair and smacked his head against the concrete wall. Lance coughed up blood and his vision started to blur. There was yelling and the boys left him and he saw a blurry woman’s face. Lance tried to speak but no words came out only coughing and more blood. Tears streamed down his tan freckled face. He started to pass out when he heard the voices in his head, “Stupid! Ugly! Worthless! Piece of shit! Waste of space!” He took those words to heart and engraved them into his brain. He finally passed out and floated into the darkness of sleep. 

He woke up in a hospital bed with a breathing mask on. He had been found by his mama who had come after him after he didn’t come home for two hours. She saw the boys and and had got them away from Lance. They had brutally beaten Lance and caused him to have internal bleeding and a few fractures ribs and bad bruising. A smile appeared on his face as tears fell from his blue eyes. After everything that had happened he was somehow still able to smile. He cried as he smiled trying to comfort his family who was worried sick. 

Years went by and the constant bullying continued. People always said he was ugly and worthless and that he should kill himself… So many times he had tried. So many times he had failed. Bad things just kept happening and now he was spilling his guts about his past. 

Hunk sat there in shock as Lance told Hunk everything leading up to now. Lance sobbed. Hunk held Lance close kissing his head trying to comfort him. Hunk couldn’t believe his ears when Lance was explaining everything to him. Hunk had never known everything Lance had been through. He had had such a terrible childhood. Hunk knew what he had to do. He had to make sure Lance knew he was beautiful and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time my lovelies! Also next chapter will have some nsfw.

**Author's Note:**

> [What will happen to Lance!? Will someone save him? Will he die? wait till next time to find out loves!]


End file.
